Gryffindor goes Beatnik: Schau sie dir an, Sal!
by Magic Vindaloo
Summary: Vier verrückte Aufrührer rebellieren gegen das Establishment und gründen Hogwarts. Doch Godric Gryffindor ist noch immer auf der Suche nach Erfüllung seiner Ideale. Not your ordinary Hogwarts Founder Fanfic!


**Titel:** Schau sie dir an, Sal - Godric Gryffindor goes Beatnik! **  
Charaktere: **Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff und Salazar Slytherin**  
Rating: **PG**  
Word Count: **1207**  
Zusammenfassung: **Vier verrückte Aufrührer rebellieren gegen das Establishment und gründen Hogwarts – die beste Möglichkeit, frischen Wind in die verstaubten Ansichten der gutsituierten Hexenmeister zu bringen und dabei junge Zauberer gleich welcher Herkunft zu bilden. Doch Godric Gryffindor ist noch immer auf der Suche nach der ultimativen Erfüllung seiner Ideale, verschmolzen in einem einzigen Augenblick. Dieses Ziel führt ihn zurück zum Beginn seiner Suche: Zum Stillen des Wissensdurstes in seiner vollkommensten Form.  
– Not your ordinary Hogwarts-Founder Fanfic!

**Anmerkungen:**   
Für Challenge #2 bei Zuckerfederkiel: „**_Schreibe eine FF_** **_im Schreibstil eines bestimmten Autoren/Buches". _**  
Meine Interpretation: **Eine Hogwarts-Gründer FF im Stil von Jack Kerouacs „On the Road".**  
Ich frage mich bloß, was Godric wohl zu jener Zeit genommen/geraucht hat, um derart zugedröhnt zu klingen, sprunghaft zu denken und um Salazar andauernd „Sal" zu nennen... (Der Protagonist in „On the Road" heißt Sal Paradise, für alle die's nicht gelesen haben.) Aber vielleicht waren die Hogwarts-Gründer wirklich so etwas wie die Beatniks ihrer Zeit – auch wenn sie sicher nicht so gesprochen haben.

* * *

**Schau sie dir an, Sal - Godric Gryffindor goes Beatnik!**

„Schau sie dir an, Sal", sag' ich, und das tut Salazar dann auch. Doch ich füg' gleich hinzu, dass er sie sich richtig ansehen soll, denn was ich wirklich wissen will, „Siehst du die Funken?"

Salazar beäugt mich schief von der Seite. Natürlich begreift er's nicht, oder wenn doch, dann interessiert's ihn nicht. Manchmal wird er mir fast unheimlich, dieser Sal, mit seinem verschrobenen Blick; hin und wieder denke ich aber bloß, er ist halt ein Verrückter. Wir sind doch alle verrückt, verrückt nach Neuem, verrückt nach Grenzüberschreitungen und nach _das poliert dir deine verstaubten Ansichten, nicht wahr?_ - Zumindest seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir diese irre Idee hatten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass aus einem Geistesblitz tatsächlich eine wirkliche Schule geboren werden konnte? Die Idee an sich war nicht neu, denn der grobe Entwurf dieser Schule war mir schon seit Jahren im Kopf herumgespukt, aber sobald wir uns darüber ausgetauscht hatten, betrat ich Neuland. Jeder von uns hatte andere Prioritäten und wir sprudelten beinahe über mit unseren _Ahs_ und _Ohs_ und _Genau sos_ und es blitze nur so zwischen unseren wild gestikulierenden Fingern.

Geistesblitze hin oder her, als erstes mussten Schüler her, das versteht sich ja von selbst. Deshalb werde ich hier nicht weiter darüber reden, ihr wisst ja wie so etwas abläuft, Kinder suchen, Eltern überreden, Sachen packen, jedes Mal das gleiche. Obwohl – mit dem ersten Schüler begann auch mein Leben auf der Suche. Wonach? Keine Ahnung. Ich wusste damals nur, sie war jetzt da, diese Unruhe, die mein Inneres aufwirbelte, den Nachthimmel über mir aufklaren ließ und mir die Nacht in den Köpfen unserer gutsituierten Hexenmeister vor Augen führte. Und die ich wohl so schnell nicht mehr los werde, „bis wir da nicht ein bisschen Staub aufgewirbelt haben, nicht wahr, Sal?"

Keine Reaktion. Egal, weiter im Text.

Unseren ersten Schüler haben wir bei seiner Mutter am Küchentisch einkassiert. Schien ganz froh zu sein, dass sie ihn los war, redete davon, wie er ständig ihre unheimlich wertvollen Erbstücke ramponierte. „Der braucht wen, der ihn unter Kontrolle bekommt, ihm ein bisschen Benehmen beibringt, ich kann ihm doch nicht den ganzen Tag die Ohren lang ziehen, habe doch anderes zu tun...", und so weiter, eben in dieser Art, in der Mütter über ihre Kinder reden, die immer gerade neben ihnen sitzen.

Da haben wir ihn halt mitgenommen, genau wie dieses Mädchen, und was für ein Mädchen das war, viel zu frech, viel zu rothaarig und viel zu große Klappe, aber das nur am Rande. Trotzdem mussten wir's den Eltern praktisch entreißen, die nämlich meinten, ein Mädchen bräuchte das nicht, Lesen, Schreiben, Tränke brauen, „das bringt doch kein Geld nach Hause!" Immer weiter echauffierten sie sich in ihrer pöbelhaften Einfältigkeit, dass Helga einfach mit dem Mädel deren Sachen zusammenpacken und wir uns von dannen machen konnten, ehe die Eltern was mitbekamen. Schlaues Ding, das rothaarige Fräulein, wäre wirklich schade drum gewesen. Na, ist ja noch mal gut gegangen.

Aber irgendwie hat das nicht so viel gebracht, mit vier Lehrern und diesen zwei Kindern in einer Holzhütte in Hogsmeade zu hocken. Was musste her? Mehr Schüler mussten her.

Und eine richtige Schule muss auch immer noch her, wenn ich mir diese Bruchbude hier so ansehe. Sal kennt da so einen Normannen, den er auf seinen Handelsreisen zwischen Byzanz und Schottland getroffen hat und der uns hier eine Burg aus Stein hinbauen will. Burg. Aus Stein. Na, wenn er meint. Immer mal was Neues, sag ich ja sowieso andauernd, auch wenn Holz es wirklich auch tun würde. Trifft immer verquerere Köpfe auf seinen Reisen, dieser Sal, da kann ich nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

Aber ehe ich mir länger den Kopf über Sal zerbrechen kann, reißt sie mich schon wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Bei Helga hab ich das auch schon gesehen – dieses Funkeln in den Augen, das ihre hinreißende, herzliche, einfach herzerfrischende Aura begleitet -, aber Rowena hat es perfektioniert wie keine andere – dieses Funkeln, Leuchten, Glitzern, das da ist und doch wieder nicht, das man beinahe einfangen kann, und einem doch immer wieder entwischt. Alle zieht sie damit in ihren Bann, ob die nun wollen oder nicht.

Rowena war es auch gewesen, die unsere dritte Schülerin ausfindig gemacht hatte, und zwar ein Waisenmädchen, deren Eltern Muggel gewesen waren – ganz zum Missfallen unseres lieben Sals, aber das will ich hier wirklich nicht weiter ausreizen, sonderlich spannend sind seine Ansichten nämlich nicht.

Salazar und Rowena - da hatten sich vielleicht zwei getroffen, bei Merlins Willen, und in jenem Moment hatte ich zum ersten Mal bemerkt, wie sie regelrecht zu Glühen beginnt, sobald ihr Intellekt (und ihr nicht zu verachtender Charme) gefragt ist. Scharfer Verstand traf auf scharfen Verstand, listig funkelnde Augen auf schelmisch funkelnde Augen. Salazar, der düstere Verrückte mit dem messerscharfen Verstand und dem geschickten Schwung des Zauberstabs, immer mit einem Fuß überm Abgrund, und Rowena, die strahlende Verrückte mit dem weit gefächertsten Intellekt aller Zeiten und dem pfiffigen und dennoch tiefen Blick, an dem wir bis auf alle Zeiten kleben bleiben werden, ohne Entrinnen.

Schließlich meinte Rowena eines Tages völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen: „So, jetzt werden wir dieses Mädchen zu uns holen". Um die Sensation noch größer zu machen – denn Sensation konnte man das wirklich nennen, Mädchen, Jungen, Muggelgeborene, alle in einen Topf (bzw. eine Hütte) geworfen – haben unsere beiden Grazien das Muggel-Mädchen geschnappt, kurz bevor es zu spät war. Zu spät bedeutete in diesem Fall verbrannt. Von weitem konnte ich ihr Bellen hören, damals, als wir das Mädchen holen wollten; wir hörten ihr irres staubiges schimpfendes Lachen, und es war das hässlichste Lachen der Welt und das bedrohlichste Geräusch, das sich das arme Mädchen hatte vorstellen können, und selbst auf mich wirkte es bedrohlich, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass Salazar einfach _Wusch! _den Dörflern einen Vergessenszauber verpassen konnte, während Helga sich das zitternde Bündel von einem Mädchen schnappte und zufrieden lächelnd, mit dem strahlendsten Lächeln zu dem sie fähig war, zurückkehrte und mit uns durch den abendsonnenbeschienenen Wald spazierte. Wozu apparieren, wenn Rowena und ich auch schreiend rennen konnten, und sie rannte, strahlte, glühte, empfing den klaren Sternenhimmel, und wir waren alle wie berauscht, sprühten vor Energie. Nur Sal schaute etwas grantig drein – ihm war's wie immer viel zu viel Tamtam.

Wie auch immer, heute sitzt das Kind hier in dieser Runde, verschwendet keinen Gedanken mehr an Vergangenes, sondern ist eines derer, die gefangen sind in Rowenas Zauber – genau wie ich.

Kann meine Augen nicht wegreißen von diesem Anblick: Rowena umringt von begierigen Schülern, denen sie ihr Wissen einflößt, von ihrer unglaublichen Weisheit zu Trinken gibt, und sie trinken, trinken, trinken, ja lechzen geradezu danach, als wären sie stundenlang durch die Wüste gewandert und erblickten nun eine Oase. Und Rowena ist wahrlich keine Fata Morgana, gewiss nicht, und so hängen sie begierig an ihren Lippen, trinken von ihrem nicht enden wollenden Fluss des Wissens, geplagt von einem unstillbaren Durst; obwohl sie still sitzen, sich kaum regen, sehe ich ihre Arme, wie sie sich empor strecken, ihre Hände, zu einer Schale geformt, die alles einfangen, und ich höre ihren inneren Wehschrei, wenn die Magistra die Stunde beschließt.

Und irgendwie beschleicht mich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass meine Suche doch nicht so aussichtslos ist. Auch wenn ich das, was ich suche, gar nicht in Worte fassen kann, scheint es nun zum Greifen nah.

-# Fin #-


End file.
